Priscilla
Etymology The original Japanese Claymore name derives from "Priscilla," a diminutive of the Latin "Prisca," a feminine form of priscus (ancient). The name of a character in Edmund Spenser's The Faerie Queen. Used as an English-language name since the English Reformation. Appearance 'Childhood' Appears as a "tween" 8–12 years old. Priscilla has brown eyes and dark, bobbed hair. Later, as an Awakened Being, she reverts to a tween when assuming human form. During the 7-year Timeskip, she regresses further into preadolescence. Compare to Riful. Priscilla as human girl 'Claymore warrior' 'Physical' A razor-cut, layered bob frames an ingenue face. Shorter height than average. 'Uniform' Old Generation uniform of the Teresa Era. A twin-crescent-shaped buckle holds 2-layer spaulders on the shoulders. Typifying the era, below the elbow vambraces and mid-calf chausses are worn. 'Awakened' While partially awakened, has Yoma-like appearance on plateau sequence.Claymore 5, Scene 23, p. 42; Claymore, Anime Scene 8 Fully awakens into a skeletal, demonic angel, with reptilian wings and single horn on forehead.Claymore 5, Scene 24, pp.78–79; Claymore, Anime Scene 8 Priscilla is referred to as a unicorn by Ophelia in European editions. Priscilla awakened Personality Unbalanced emotionally, given to opposite extremes. Manichean in outlook. Unable to view situations with temperance. In Chaldean Numerology, the number 2—Priscilla's number—is often viewed as the number of evil and misfortune. Compare to Agatha. Datasheet 'Claymore warrior' 'Baseline' Height: 165cm (5ft 4.96in).Fragments of Silver Omnibus 1, "Yoma War Record I," p. 510 Dominant arm: right''Fragments of Silver Omnibus 1'', "Yoma War Record I," p. 510 *Yoma Power: A+ *Agile: A+ *Strength: B+ *Mental: D *Sensing: A+ *Leadership: C 'Class' Priscilla is an Offensive Type warrior, her innate abilities being Yoma Energy Control and Fast Development.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 1, "Yoma War Record I," p. 510 'Technique' Yoma Energy Control enables Yoma Energy Control Technique.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 1, "Yoma War Record I," p. 510 'Organization assessment' The Organization assesses Priscilla to have even greater latent power than Teresa. But due to over-dedication to duty, Priscilla misjudges her own limits and awakens during the purge of Teresa. She kills all the warriors on the scene and flies away to parts unknown.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 1, "Yoma War Record I," p. 510 'Awakened' From Yoma War Record II.Fragments of Silver Omnibus II, "Yoma War Record II," p. 692 'Baseline' *Yoma Power: EX (Unmeasurable) *Agile: SSS+ *Strength: SSS *Solidity: S+ *Intellect: SS History 'Childhood' 'Manga' Born in southern region of Mucha.Claymore 14, Extra Scene 3, p. 159 Priscilla mentions having a father, mother, brother and sister.Claymore 14, Extra Scene 3, p. 157 'Death in Musha' While walking through the village of Musha, the young Priscilla asks her father about Yoma and Claymore warriors. Jump SQ, March 2013, Claymore, Scene 135, pp. 293–294 'Quarantine' After the third Yoma victim, panic sets in among the inhabitants. Being a small, remote village of 15 families, the people cannot afford to hire a Claymore warrior. But the village elder has another plan—isolate five families in their homes at a time for two weeks. Should the Yoma reveal itself from hunger, a family member is suppose to kill it with a sword supplied by the village.Jump SQ, March 2013, Claymore, Scene 135, pp. 294–297 'Priscilla's family' The first group proves Yoma-free. Priscilla's family are among the next to be quarantined. In the kitchen, Priscilla's parents discuss the merits of the elder's plan.Jump SQ, March 2013, Claymore, Scene 135, pp. 298–301 'Discovery' Priscilla wakes up in the middle of night and needs to urinate. She chances on her family in the kitchen, where her brother sits dead behind the door. The Yoma-infected father is eating Priscilla's older sister. The mother lie dead on the floor. Jump SQ, March 2013, Claymore, Scene 135, pp. 302–305 Priscilla spots the sword standing against the wall. She unsheathes it and with a slash stroke, kills her father.Jump SQ, March 2013, Claymore, Scene 135, pp. 305–308 'Anime' Anime depicts in flashback, a Yoma posing as her father, killing her family, of which Priscilla is youngest of three children. Priscilla uses an ax to kill Yoma as he eats Priscilla's sister. This incident traumatizes her, rather than her defeat by Teresa in the manga.Claymore, Anime Scene 24 5IKnJzgjOKs Priscilla's memory in anime 'Organization' 'Teresa Mission' 'Rokut' Teresa leaves Clare with a foster family in Rokut. But later that night, the bandits massacre the villagers. Teresa returns too late and executes the entire gang.Claymore 4, Scene 16, p. 27; Claymore, Anime Scene 6 Teresa breaks cardinal rule of Organization—never kill humans. Later she resists execution, when Orsay refuses to reveal Clare's fate. Teresa leaves with Clare. Warriors No. 2–5 are sent to Purge Teresa.Claymore '', Scene 17, p. 69; ''Claymore, Anime Scene 6 'Marked for death' Two warriors—"Stormwind" Noel (No. 4) and "Mighty" Sophia (No. 3)—meet in Yoma-infested village. As they kill Yoma, they argue who should be No. 3. Noel challenges Sophia to a fight. But No. 2, "Quicksword" Ilena arrives. She says a new No. 2 has been promoted. Everyone has been demoted by one rank.Claymore 4, Scene 18, p. 89; Claymore, Anime Scene 6 This angers Noel. The new No. 2, Priscilla, stumbles from an alley. Noel challenges her to a fight, then sees dead Yoma filling the alley. Priscilla's Yoma Energy Control enables her to completely turn off her Yoma power.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 1, "Yoma War Record I," p. 510 Sophia says, "But...the battle was so close and yet I never sensed it."Claymore 4, Scene 18, p. 97 'Target' At another village, the Teresa Mission locates Teresa inside an inn.Claymore 4, Scene 19, p. 118; Claymore, Anime Scene 7 Ilena's plan is to force Teresa out in the street, where Teresa is to be ambushed from behind. Despite Teresa's Detailed Yoma Energy Sensing, she does not detect Priscilla's presence. But plan backfires when Priscilla introduces herself.Claymore 4, Scene 19, pp. 132–133; Claymore, Anime Scene 7 One-by-one, Teresa defeat the warriors—without Yoma power. And in at least Priscilla's case, without Detailed Yoma Energy Sensing.Claymore 4, Scene 21, pp. 188–189; Claymore, Anime Scene 8 Ilena admits underestimating Teresa's pure technical skill. Under Priscilla's leadership, execution team proves little more than an organized mob 'Last combat' Teresa and Clare leave town. But Priscilla awakens and pursues them. On plateau, Priscilla fights Teresa. Execution party arrives. Priscilla beheads Teresa.Claymore 5, Scene 23, pp. 62–63; Claymore, Anime Scene 8 'Aftermath' Priscilla fully awakens into a one-horned, winged being.Claymore 5, Scene 24, pp. 72–73; Claymore, Anime Scene 8 Execution team attacks. Ilena loses left arm. Priscilla then loses her arm to Noel, but regenerates it. She impales Sophia and Noel, then slashes Ilena. But Priscilla ignores Clare, then flies away.Claymore 5, pp. 66–91; Scene 24, Claymore, Anime Scene 8 1E6d7qao_vs Priscilla awakens 'Awakened' 'Alfons' 'Isley' Priscilla, now in guise of young girl, wanders through snowy village. When a stranger offers to help, Priscilla says "I want to eat guts."Claymore 14, Extra Scene 3, p. 129 Later, Isley and Rigaldo survey wreckage of village.Claymore 14, Extra Scene 3, pp. 130–131 Priscilla shows up naked in new village. Again, a stranger offers help. Priscilla responses by killing and feeding on the villagers. Rigaldo shows up and awakens into the Silver Lion.Claymore 14, Extra Scene 3, p. 138 From a distance, Isley senses Rigaldo's defeat. Priscilla, in her winged, horned awakened form, stands atop Rigaldo's prostrate body. Isley awakens into his centaur form. When he fights Priscilla, she destroys half his upper torso.Claymore 14, Extra Scene 3, p. 156 Isley reverts to his human form. He swears allegiance to Priscilla and asks her greatest wish. She replies that she wants to find her parents in the south. He promises to help.Claymore 14, Extra Scene 3, pp. 158–159 'Battle of the North' Manga and anime diverge here. ='Manga' = After separating from Clare in Scene 34, Raki reappears wandering through ruin of Alfons village. He escaped from slave prison. He spots a young girl about to be hit by falling debris. He pushes her out of the way. She clings to him. Isley finds them. He says the girl seldom becomes attached to anyone. He asks Raki to accompany the young girl home. Then reveals her name—Priscilla.Claymore 10, Scene 55, p. 131 Later, Raki awakes, surprised Priscilla is asleep in bed with him.Claymore 10, Scene 56, p. 135 Isley takes Raki and Priscilla on horseback to Pieta. They stop on the outskirts of town. Priscilla senses the Yoma power of the Claymore warriors going out—one-by-one.Claymore 11, Scene 61, pp. 124–125 ='Anime' = In ruined village, Raki searches among grave-marks of Claymore Swords, hoping not to find Clare's Symbol. Relieved that she is not buried here, he moves through ruined village. He spots a young girl about to be hit by falling debris. He pushes her out of the way. She clings to him. Isley finds them. He says that the girl seldom becomes attached to anyone. He asks Raki to accompany the young girl home. Then reveals her name—Priscilla.Claymore, Anime Scene 19 Raki accompanies Isley and Priscilla, as they camp in the winter forest.Claymore, Anime Scene 20 Isley takes Raki and Priscilla on horseback to Pieta. Refugees alert Raki to Claymore warriors fighting in Pieta.Claymore, Anime Scene 22 Raki races to town, followed by Priscilla. She awakens and Clare gives chase. Miria, Deneve and Helen follow. Jean finds Raki crying in alleyway. After speaking with Jean, Raki decides to accompany her as she sets out to find Clare. Priscilla and Clare combat in the volcano.Claymore, Anime Scene 24 After Clare's defeat, Priscilla fights and defeats Miria, Deneve and Helen.Claymore, Anime Scene 25 A6mDzOeKcSE Priscilla in volcano Jean and Raki arrive. Clare returns to fight and defeats Priscilla. Raki stops Clare from executing Priscilla. Jean dies realigning Clare to normal. Isley takes away Priscilla. The anime series ends here for Priscilla.Claymore, Anime Scene 26 'Mucha' In Lautrec, Riful and Dauf kill 12 members of the Northern Army. But this is misdirection by Isley.Claymore 11, Scene 62, pp. 150–153 When Riful and Dauf go to Mucha to support Luciela, they arrive too late. Luciela is defeated and dead. When Riful meets Isley and Priscilla, she orders a retreat.Claymore 13, Scene 82, pp. 50–57 But Riful finds the merged sisters and brings them back to Lautrec.Claymore 13, Scene 82, p. 61 But Riful recovers Luciela x Rafaela. But to awaken the entity, she needs someone skilled in Sensing.Claymore 15, Scene 82, p. 143 'Lautrec' Events after 7-year Timeskip. 'Doga' Renée confronts Raki in village. She demands to know how he detected the Yoma. When he equivocates, she grabs him by the collar. But a small child intervenes. Renée at first ignores the child, but suddenly retreats.Claymore 15, Scene 81, pp. 112–115 Raki tries to reassure Renée, who cannot believe he would let the child accompany him. After Renée leaves, Raki pats the head of Priscilla.Claymore 15, Scene 81, p. 127 Meanwhile in Mucha, Abyss Feeders pursue Isley. In unnamed village (Isley's Last Stand) he cannot regenerate his legs and topples. Abyss Feeders finish him off. His last thoughts are about his "family," made up of himself, Priscilla and Raki.Claymore 16, Scene 89, pp. 183–185 'Ticelli' In village of Ticelli, Priscilla tells Raki that "Something vast has been born into this land."Claymore 17, Scene 92, p. 95 Destroyer begins rod barrage. Priscilla holds back Raki—a rod barely misses him.Claymore 17, Scene 94, pp. 156–157 In flashback, Priscilla remembers her first meeting with Raki. A faint scent he carries began to restore her memory. When Raki is hit with parasitic Rods, she leaves her arm inside his shoulder.Claymore 20, Shueisha, Scene 110, p. 75 Organization finds Raki. Dae is surprised Raki is still alive. He orders that Raki be brought back to Organization Headquarters.Claymore 18, Scene 96, p. 16 Elsewhere, Clare suddenly detects Priscilla's approach.Claymore 18, Scene 99, p. 116 'Out-of-control' Alicia, facing Riful and Dauf, suddenly leaves. She joins Beth in her combat with Priscilla. The twins both awaken.Claymore 18, Scene 98, p. 90 Priscilla beheads Alicia. Weeping, Beth charges Priscilla.Claymore 18, Scene 98, p. 100 'Riful' After defeating Alicia and Beth, Priscilla finds Riful and Dauf, who are too injured to defend themselves. Priscilla feeds on both.Claymore 18, Scene 99, p. 112–115 'Clare' Priscilla approaches Clare, Deneve and Helen. Clare confronts Priscilla for first time since Clare's childhood.Claymore 18, Scene 99, pp. 124–125 Clare is ready to abandon friends and her humanity to avenge Teresa's death.Claymore 18, Scene 100, pp. 150–151 Clare repeatedly attacks Priscilla, who repels each attack. Jean's mental "block" prevents Clare from awakening, causing her attacks to fail. Deneve and Helen grab Clare and flee Priscilla. They race toward Destroyer.Claymore 19, Scene 103, p. 40 'Dauf' Dauf pursues Priscilla, as she pursues Deneve, Helen and Clare. He attacks Priscilla. But during the fight, he accidentally throws Riful's upper torso. When Dauf glances at it, Priscilla destroys his right arm, then left. When Priscilla regains her memory, she kills Dauf.Claymore 19, Scene 103, pp. 60–61 'Destroyer' Destroyer swallows Clare before Priscilla's arrival. Priscilla too gets swallowed.Claymore 19, Scene 105, p. 125 'Return to Rabona' Ghosts bring back Yoma cocoon to Rabona. As Galatea probes the cocoon, she realizes that releasing Clare means releasing Priscilla.Claymore 20, Scene 109, p. 50 'Rebellion' During the Claymore Rebellion arc at Organization Headquarters, the shattered remains of Hysteria barely clings to life. Hysteria's soliloquy describes two Claymore warriors that fought Hysteria on Rockwell Hill—warrior No. 4, Rosemary. And a mysterious, smiling warrior, resembling Teresa, a new single-digit that is never named. The smiling warrior's attack weakened Hysteria, allowing No. 4 to deliver the coup de grace.Jump SQ, May 2012, Claymore, Scene 125, pp. 689–691 As Hysteria remembers the face of the smiling warrior, the remaining Yoma energy inside Hysteria takes over her mind. Hysteria begins speaking like Priscilla, accusing the unnamed warrior of being a murderer and disobeying the Organization. Finally, the Yoma Energy takes the shape of Priscilla.Jump SQ, May 2012, Claymore, Scene 125, pp. 691–697 'Final engagement' 'Deserted city' Inside the deserted city, the Ghosts are greeted by a tearful Clarice, then Galatea, Galk and Sid. When Miria asks what happened, Galatea leads the Ghosts to the outskirts of town.Jump SQ, August 2012, Claymore, Scene 128, pp. 334–337 The awakened form of the unknown Priscilla is half-emerged from the cocoon. Deneve confirms this is the Awakened that she saw in Lautrec.Jump SQ, August 2012, Claymore, Scene 128, pp. 338–341 'Return of Clare' When Clare ejects from the Yoma cocoon, Miria releases Yoma Power beyond her limit, unleashing her quickest Phantom attack yet on the cocoon. But her target proves even quicker. Jump SQ, October 2012, Claymore, Scene 130, p. 409 Priscilla lands amid the startled Awakened spectators in the hills.Jump SQ, October 2012, Claymore, Scene 130, pp. 410–411 'Binary entity' Chronos notes the odd behavior of Priscilla, ignoring the easy targets among the Claymore warriors and the humans in the city.Jump SQ, October 2012, Claymore, Scene 130, p. 412 Chronos warns Lars to evade. Tentacles explode from Priscilla's position, hitting some of the spectators, who awaken into a myriad of forms.Jump SQ, October 2012, Claymore, Scene 130, pp. 413–419 One female Awakened shrivels up as life force is drained from her body.Jump SQ, October 2012, Claymore, Scene 130, pp. 419–420 Chronos now realizes that the "attack" on the Awakeneds is unintented. A new binary "entity," made up of the Destroyer and Priscilla, are resuming their combat fought elsewhere. But now the spectators are caught up in the maelstrom and becoming collateral damage.Jump SQ, October 2012, Claymore, Scene 130, p. 421 'Deneve's analysis' From a cliff, Galatea and the Ghosts watch the chaos in the hills. Deneve repeats Chronos' observation about two entities struggling for dominance—a creature surpassing a Creature of the Abyss and a mindless thing that absorbs all life force it contacts. But regardless who wins, "Hell will arrive..."Jump SQ, October 2012, Claymore, Scene 130, pp. 422–423 Deneve further notes that if Priscilla merges with Cassandra, the combat will end instantly in favor of Priscilla.Jump SQ, October 2012, Claymore, Scene 130, pp. 422–423 'New Abyssal' ='Prey or foe?' = While the Ghosts engages Cassandra, elsewhere the Destroyer–Priscilla entity confronts a Riful-like being—Riful's Daughter. Destroyer–Priscilla places a hand on the girl's head, intent on absorbing the creature. But the Awakened declares her hatred and hurls back Destroyer–Priscilla. The girl opens her mouth and launches Yoma rods resembling those of Dauf's.Jump SQ, January 2013, Claymore, Scene 133, pp. 776–783 Destroyer–Priscilla counterattacks with its own rods, but the girl smashes the rods with her hair tentacles, then launches more rods.Jump SQ, January 2013, Claymore, Scene 133, pp. 784–785 In apparent defeat, Priscilla nearly has her head pulled off, but she escapes the grip of Riful's Daughter. Priscilla rejoins her near-severed head and vomits out the remains of the Destroyer.Jump SQ, March 2013, Claymore, Scene 135, pp. 309–314 Priscilla thanks Riful's Daughter for helping to expel the Destroyer.Jump SQ, March 2013, Claymore, Scene 135, p. 315 Priscilla and Riful's Daughter continue to fight. From tubes made of fleshy strips, Riful's Daughter launches bigger rods at the charging Priscilla, who instantly regenerates from the damage and comes back for more.Jump SQ, April 2013, Claymore, Scene 136, pp. 386–389 ='Dae and Rubel' = From the hills, Dae and Rubel observe the fight in the valley below. Dae speculates on the basis of a Claymore warrior's strength—all-consuming hatred.Jump SQ, April 2013, Claymore, Scene 136, p. 390 This hatred has two parts, one for the Yoma, and one for the warrior's own body, infected with Yoma flesh. Dae recounts Priscilla's history, where she knowingly killed her infected father. Though she later suppressed her memory of that memory, the hatred of Yoma and self-hatred for killing her father resulted in Fast Development and a high Yoma power baseline. Even her detached arm had enough Yoma energy to reanimate the three former No. 1s. And Cassandra's consumption of Roxanne further augmented Priscilla's power over Cassandra, possibly to the point where Cassandra is now a separate part of Priscilla. When she absorbs Cassandra, Priscilla will further rejoin her old arm and become the most powerful Awakened ever. Jump SQ, April 2013, Claymore, Scene 136, pp. 391–395 ='The real “Cassandra”' = The fight with Cassandra suddenly stops. Octavia's Party and the Ghosts watch surprised as Cassandra stands upright. The “pilot” body on the awakened form begins to sprouts wings.Jump SQ, April 2013, Claymore, Scene 136, pp. 397–402 Cassandra's tentacles spin like a String trimmer as they mow down the surrounding forest and members of Octavia's Party. Miria orders a retreat. Clare jumps above the tentacles of Cassandra, whose pilot body is plainly Priscilla's.Jump SQ, April 2013, Claymore, Scene 136, pp. 403–410 ='Endless energy' = In a perpetual cycle, the combatants damage each other then regenerate. Riful's Daughter has overcome her energy limit by tapping into the remnants of the Destroyer. Priscilla begins to realize this herself, as does Rubel.Jump SQ, June 2013, Claymore, Scene 138, pp. 674–677 Dae says that with the young Abyssal's endless supply of energy, the two combatants are now evenly matched. He invites Rubel to stay and watch.Jump SQ, June 2013, Claymore, Scene 138, p. 678 ='New old Cassandra' = Elsewhere, Tabitha and Miria note that by Clare destroying the pilot torso, Cassandra has been freed of Priscilla's control—Cassandra sense of self has emerged. But Cassandra is faster than ever. She avoid attacks by Octavia's Party. Chronos tries to attack Cassandra with his tentacles, but she proves too quick for him.Jump SQ, June 2013, Claymore, Scene 138, pp. 680–686 Helen notices that Cassandra is not moving as slowly as before. Miria suspects that under Priscilla's spell, Cassandra's movements were restrained—Cassandra took far more injuries here than when fighting Roxanne in Sutfafu. But by destroying the Priscilla pilot torso, Clare inadvertently unleashed Cassandra's true power.Jump SQ, June 2013, Claymore, Scene 138, pp. 679–680 Additional details 'Audio' From Claymore Intimate Persona, 変貌 Henbou (Transformation): Priscilla—Aya Hisakawa 4:43 'Video' *Italy version of Priscilla versus Clare References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump SQ (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:Content Category:People Category:Anti-Dragon Allies Category:The Organization Category:Retrieval Squad Category:Yoma Category:Claymore Category:Awakened Being Category:Yoma Nest Mission Category:Teresa Mission Category:Destroyer